It has been recognized that many accidents and fatalities occur, particularly among children, through the accidental or unsuspecting use and/or consumption of drugs, poisons and many household products. As a result caps are in wide use today which are child-deterring by nature or require adult strength to open the container. Nonetheless, there remains a need for other effective and child resistant closures.